spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeToons
SpongeToons was a television spin-off of Nickelodeon's original animated series, SpongeBob SquarePants. It was produced by Luis TV, FlyerTV, Blue Box TV and United Seasponge Studios. History On May 25, 2014 SpongeToons started airing on Luis TV due to an idea pitched early in the year. On June 9, SpongeToons also gave rights to United Seasponge Studios to also air SpongeToons. On June 10, Luis TV gave rights to Flyer Studios to also air SpongeToons. Also in June, Luis TV was given rights to Blue Box TV to air SpongeToons. On November 13, The SpongeToons Movie aired, which is the finale to the film and also a break between The Ghastly Show's Season 1 & 2. On December 23rd, Ghastlyop started to make a Season 4 to finally end the series. Staff Current * SBCA '('Creator, Owner, Director, Writer, Editor, Producer, Title Card Creator on most episodes) *[[User:Ghastlyop|'Ghastlyop']] (Owner, 'Writer, Video Game Developer, Title Card Creator on his episodes) * TheITChap (Producer, Writer, Designer) *Doctor Bugs (Minor Writer) *JamesAdventures (Minor Writer) * JCM (Producer, Editor) * MrScience12 (Minor Writer) * William Leonard (Title Card Creator) *SquareLogo (Awards Editor) Former * Jon Satos (Minor writer) *SquidFan10 (Minor writer/blogger) *SuperFanon'D (Director, Producer, Writer, Title Card Creator on his episodes) Episodes ''Main article: List of SpongeToons episodes and SpongeToons (Season 4) Feature film: The SpongeToons Movie Overview Story Arcs DVDs Released * Luis TV™ SpongeToons: Krabs in Court DVD * Blue Box TV™ SpongeToons: Season 1 1 & 2 * Blue Box TV™ SpongeToons: Season 2 1 * Blue Box TV™ SpongeToons: Season 2 2 * Luis TV™ SpongeToons Complete Season 1 * FlyerTV™ Best of SpongeToons and Deep Down Low * FlyerTV™ Merdeka! Malaysian Independence Special * Luis TV™ Best of SpongeToons: Gold Collection Awards News and Updates '''The show has ended as confirmed by Ghastlyop on August 20th, 2015. The show will not continue but transcripts may be produced if Ghastly would want them. Goodbye, SpongeToons. Reviews and Critical Reception Overview Many critics think that the show is a show that went downhill afterwards, the first season is a bit tiresome until the final couple of episodes, the second season starts off well and then goes downhill & the third season is a trainwreck with a few exceptions. The best episodes that people tend to choose are Krusty Kriticism; Thrilla in Manila!; A Ghastly Operation & Super Happy Fun Land also the second part to the feature film. Reviews Write your reviews about this show! And dont forget to sign your name! (Reviews and Critical Reception inspired by SpongeBob: Infection) *The first half is a little lackluster, but as soon as you get to ITChap's first episode, you really want more.--When I was 6, I ate a bag of Plams! (talk) 17:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC) * Well, if I would rate it: 8/10. The first few episodes were just plain but when Episode 5 or 6 started, it got better. SquareLogo (talk) 11:59, June 29, 2014 (UTC) * I really, really like the title cards. They resemble original SpongeBob so much, what with the backgrounds and all. :D William Leonard (talk) July 1, 2014 (PST) * Meh, I like how you put a lot of effort in your show. Season one's plots were kinda boring. Season two is much better. I like the title cards, too, especially (what I think were) William's. Vomit on his sweater already - Mom's spaghetti. (talk) 20:32, July 14, 2014 (UTC) * I'm re-reviewing it now and I do think it has problems. The episodes need to be longer in length. The first season's only good qualites are that after the half way point it starts to be more epic. Season 2 has the problem of my episodes being dark and grim while Luis's and ITChap's are light harted fun. Season 3 has got to be fixed. Maybe 1/4 of the season is dark and grim. My faverioute episodes are Voyage Of Patrick Star; Krusty Kriticism & the Season 2 finale. In The Snail Park is the worst episode so far and bascially If I gave it a score. It would be 6.5 - --INSERT SIGNATURE HERE (talk) 17:58, August 2, 2014 (UTC) * Ok, this is the LEGIT review from SuperFanon here: I give it a 6.3/10. The episodes are okay, decent, if not a bit short. The title cards by William are outstanding, the others are fine... however a few (like the End To A Villain card) really need improving. Adam's darker episodes contrast a bit too much with Luis and ITChap's more happy-ish episodes, which is a problem. Sometimes the transcripts don't come out on time, as well as the fact Merderka Part 2 is still pageless, with no plot or title card, and Merderka Part 1 is still title card-less and plotless, yet it does list the plot on its page. The shorts are a bad addition to SpongeToons: you would have a one-month span to air about 17 episodes and about 18 shorts. How would you do that? Another thing about the shorts is that I thought the normal episodes were supposed to be shorts. These shorts would only have about 10 lines, and you can't make anything funny with that amount of lines. So here are things to improve: episode length, episode humor, title cards, balancing the dark and climatic episodes with happy and cartoonish episodes' contrast, getting things done on time and frequently updating the page (about daily), and think about how you will air those episodes and shorts. Please fix all that stuff please. This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD (talk) 21:35, August 25, 2014 (UTC) * I feel this show focuses way too much on the users of this wiki. It's almost up to userfic levels. Also, the whole Fanon being evil thing is really tiring and annoying. It comes across as pretentious and immature. Red Mist's a drug? I just thought it was a really bad fanfiction. (talk) 04:26, June 4, 2015 (UTC) * Third and most of all, final review of the show. I will agree with everyone and say it's pretty much a down to earth failure. I mean, it had a plentiful enough attention and when it started, it looked like a good enough series during it's first season, where we basically relied on plot and no transcripts. By the second season, I think the show started it's eventual downfall and the less said afterwards is a better thing to agree with. *I won't give this show a score like Travis has, but I will say. Go and take a quick look at it's first two seasons and then leave. You will be happier that way. --Come on, we can use the Tardis. I assume everybody knows what the Tardis is, unless you've really not been paying attention. (talk) 23:51, August 19, 2015 (UTC) See Also * SponghaKartun, the Filipino version of the spin off. * Deep Down Low, a SpongeToons spin off, created by TheITChap! * SpongeBob: The Worldwide Attack, a cancelled spin-off, created by SBCA. * The New SpongeToons, the reboot of SpongeToons. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Luis TV Category:Flyer Studios Category:FlyerTV Category:SpongeToons Category:Shows Made By SuperFanon'D! Category:Ghastlyop Category:SBCA Category:Cancelled Category:2014 shows returning in 2015 Category:Ghastlyop's SpongeToons Episodes Category:SpongeToons Episodes Category:Shows created by SBCA Category:2014 Category:Pages with red links Category:2015 Category:2014 Spin-Offs Category:Shows written by SBCA